Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some image processing services may merge several images into a virtual tour. Such virtual tours may attempt to simulate as much of a three-dimensional (3D) an experience as possible. Meanwhile other systems may convert a series of two-dimensional (2D) images to 3D.
The quality of the 3D model or synthesis produced may depend on the positioning and resolution of photos. When using photo-to-3D conversion, for example, it is possible to wind up with some combination of missing surfaces and/or images that lack enough shared context or edges to allow the integration of a photo into such a 3D model.
As augmented reality representations (e.g., 3D images) may be used for more and more purposes, average home users may want to be able to take photos of objects and places and generate good quality 3D models of them.